Maman Potter
by PetiteLarme
Summary: Ginny est seule devant la tombe de Lily Evans Potter. Seule et tourmentée par les doutes, tout ce qu'elle contient depuis si longtemps va finalement ressortir.


Lily Evans Potter  
>Pour une mère aimante qui donna sa vie à un futur plus beau<p>

Ginny avait posé avec délicatesse les fleurs de lys et restait à présent immobile face à cette dalle lisse et dure.

Harry avait du se battre contre tant de choses, avait du survivre à tant d'horreurs qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'une fois avec elle tout soit chaleureux et doux comme un petit feu de cheminée un soir de Noël. Dehors la tempête était là et elle sentait le temps froid et humide lui glacer le visage. Mais elle restait, perdue dans ses pensées, elle pensait à cette femme, à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle.

Comment dois-tu te sentir alors que ton unique fils a du braver la mort ?

Elle songea au petit être qui petit à petit grandissait en son corps et elle avait peur.

-Et si je ne l'aimais pas autant que toi tu a aimé Harry ? Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? Harry mérite d'être heureux et d'avoir une famille parfaite et je veux tout faire pour, mais comment être aussi forte et incroyable que vous Mme Potter … Maman m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que je serais forcement une bonne mère mais Harry n'a connu que des mères aux allures parfaites , il a imaginé tant de fois une famille heureuse, il m'en rabâche les oreilles jour après jour mais comment être à la hauteur ? A votre hauteur ? Comment vais-je prouver que moi aussi j'aime mon enfant et ma nouvelle famille si mourir pour elle est la plus belle des preuves ?

Face à cette tombe, Ginny lâcha ce qu'elle retenait depuis ce soir au terrier où le dernier des Potter l'avait embrassé, lui demandant pardon d'avoir été aussi long et merci de l'avoir attendu. Elle aurait pu l'attendre à jamais car elle l'aimait déjà plus que n'importe qui d'autre, enfin n'importe qui, exceptée sa mère, Madame Potter.

-Tu n'as aimé que James mais moi j'ai cru que jamais il ne me voudrait, je lui ai fait du mal en allant avec d'autres garçons, en testant sa jalousie, j'avais besoin d'une preuve .. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il n'était pas sérieux ? Que mon Harry, qui a tellement souffert d'une enfance malheureuse avec une famille aussi horrible, ait peur de s'engager, c'était au fond tellement logique .. Comment ais-je pu douter de lui ?  
>J'avais tellement peur, Mme Potter, j'avais tellement peur que votre fils ne m'aime pas … Qu'il soit pas … Veuille pas ...<br>S'enfonçant dans une litanie faite de mots incompréhensibles, ses sanglots de future mère lui tordaient l'estomac, lui ôtant les derniers restes de sa maigre visibilité et petit à petit ce fut comme si elle s'enfonçait elle-même dans son propre désespoir.  
>Ginny Weasley, symbole même de la combativité, de l'espoir, du courage, n'était alors rien de plus qu'une misérable carcasse s'emmêlant dans ses doutes et ses craintes.<br>Quand vint le moment où la jeune femme en venait à pleurer son pauvre sort, une violente bourrasque aux fines gouttelettes de pluie la décoiffa.  
>La rouquine au ventre arrondi sembla alors se réveiller de sa triste torpeur. Le regard hagard elle leva la tête et survola de ses yeux rougis par le froid et les larmes le cimetière vide. Sa solitude lui fit penser que ce n'était pas courant qu'elle soit ainsi abandonnée à elle-même et lui vinrent alors à l'esprit le visage de chaque personne de sa famille et de ses amis les plus proches. En constatant leur nombre elle se sentit entourée, elle n'était pas seule. Elle sentait encore en elle la peur de mal faire mais ce vent … C'était comme si ce vent lui avait ouvert les yeux, ce simple vent ...<br>Comme si par ce vent c'était la main même de Lily qui voulait la faire réagir.  
>Cette étrange d'idée lui étais venue naturellement et elle ne savait alors plus trop quoi penser ...<p>

Des larmes malencontreuses finirent par se perdre au pied de la tombe, faisant baisser son regard encore un peu brouillé de jeune femme . Regard qui finit par s'attarder sur la bague prouvant qu'elle aussi maintenant était une Potter doublée d'une Weasley.

Lui vint alors à l'esprit que Lily Evans s'était elle aussi mariée à un Potter, qu'elle avait été jeune, hésitante, et qu'elle aussi un jour avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant. Se remémorant une photo de la jeune maman elle sentit alors un poids s'enlever petit à petit de son estomac … Elle aussi avait eu ses doutes, elle aussi avait eu ses histoires, ses espoirs, ses rêves...

Quelque peu soulagée par cette réflexion, elle releva ses yeux vers la tombe de celle qui aurait du être sa belle-mère mais qui n'avait pu vivre suffisamment longtemps pour l'être.  
>Même partie du monde des vivants, Lily Evans semblait lui montrer le chemin à suivre. C'était un chemin semé d'embuches peut-être mais ensoleillé et parsemé de fleurs magnifiques et de splendides couleurs.<p>

Merci, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée et emprunte d'une nouvelle sagesse, merci d'avoir donné la vie à celui que j'aime, et merci de me montrer que finalement nous avons été confrontées aux mêmes problèmes Mme Evans Potter…

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette avec un doux sourire et lança un sort destiné à entourer la tombe d'un doux halo permettant aux petites plantes sous terre de pousser et de grimper avec affection autour de la pierre dure et froide.

Le bonheur encore incertain grandissant en son corps, elle regarda une dernière fois le nom gravé puis son dernier adieu fait, la belle rousse reprit le chemin de la sortie, laissant le cimetière vide mais empli d'un nouveau souvenir, doux comme un pétale de rose. Une fois arrivée au lieu de transplanage elle ne jeta pas un dernier regard vers cet endroit malgré tout empli de larmes et de souvenirs cassés, elle devait aller de l'avant et commençait déjà à réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle devrait avoir avec son mari.  
>En arrivant au terrier, elle retrouva sa famille et ensemble ils firent honneur au chaleureux repas fait par Molly. La main dans celle de son mari, Ginny se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance et alors que le rire de Harry se mélangeait à celui d'Hermione et de son père , elle sut au fond d'elle-même que finalement, elle n'aurait pas un enfant comme Lily mais surement deux petits diablotins qu'elle aimerait de tout son coeur…<p>

"THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW"

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus bien qu'elle ne soit pas très marrante x) n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires c'est la première fois que je travaille vraiment une histoire alors pliiiz ** juste un "c'est bien" si vous avez aimé suffira à me dire que quelqu'un la lut jusqu'au bout ...


End file.
